She loves me not
by Rhiannon Childs
Summary: The trio of Harry, Ron and Hermione seems iron clad. But is it? R/H, perhaps H/Fred or George. Who knows, maybe even H/Draco
1. Reunion

Hey, I just got a few ideas and I thought I would work them out. If this doesn't get reviews, I will probably stop writing it. This is my first fan fic ever, so even though I welcome flames, keep the fact that I am an amateur in mind. I rated this R because I have no idea where my mind will lead me in the endeavor. I read enough smut and slash that this may turn into another Harry Potter romance a thon, but then at least I will be appealing to people's libidos. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Tri Wizard Relations  
  
Hogwarts was beginning to become home, Hermione reflected as she walked onto platform nine and three quarters. It was hard to believe that she was finally in her fifth year there. As she held Ron's hand and walked towards the train, she suddenly felt a sense of completion. She and Ron finally told each other how they felt that summer after their fourth year, and she had him. Harry would be arriving any moment, and she was going back to Hogwarts.  
  
"I'm going home," she thought aloud. "What did you say, Mione?" came Ron's reply. "I said I'm going home. School is the one place I know everything is as it should be. The three of us, together. Us, and Harry." "Speaking of which." Ron said as he pointed a finger in the direction of the tall boy with the jet-black hair.  
  
"Hey guys" Harry said running up to them. " You have no idea how much I've missed you" Hermione smiled slightly as she prepared to argue that comment, but Ron beat her to it. "Oh, I think we might have a slight presumption"  
  
They exchanged hugs, and boarded the Hogwarts Express. Little did they know then, this would be the year to test the strength of their friendship, and love for one another. 


	2. First years sorted, old friends together

Gryffendor tower never looked so good, Hermione thought as she climbed the stairs to her dormitory. As she dressed for the feast, and the sorting of the new first years, she gazed up at herself in the mirror. She noticed that over the summer she had began to develop at a rather alarming pace in some areas. Not that Ron minded. She smiled as she thought about Ron. She was sure they would spend the rest of their lives together, and have the cutest red haired smart-ass children ever.  
  
"So you finally got the balls to ask her out, Ron?" Harry asked while trying to comb his unruly hair into place. "Actually, She asked me out!!!" Ron replied with a grin "That's Mione for you.and all the time I thought she was a lesbian" Harry said with a shrug. Ron just grinned at that comment, as they made there way to the sorting ceremony. 


	3. Sibling/ Friend rivalry

Sorry my chapters have been so short. I was really waiting for inspiration to hit me. I think it finally has. Please review or I may choose to not go on with this fic!!!  
  
The great hall was silent except for the cheers as the sorting hat placed the first years into their fate.  
  
"Anya Castlebrook" Professor McGonigal called out.  
  
The hat took a moment pondering, before shouting "Gryffendor!"  
  
Finally it was time for the last boy. " Matthew Goyle" McGonigal called out.  
  
The hat had no problem deducting that like his older brother, this Goyle would be a Slytherin.  
  
Dumbledore stood, and with a great smile, said, "let the feast begin"  
  
"I didn't know that Goyle had a brother" Hermione said as Ron and Harry were stuffing their faces. "It's a pity," Harry said without bothering to swallow. " You would think social Darwinism would have kicked in and wiped that family out" "Social what?" said Ron, who was the only of the three raised in the wizarding world. "Nevermind"  
  
Hermione looked over at the new first year, Gryffendor, Anya. She was sitting alone at the end of the table, not talking to anyone. She made a mental note to herself to talk to her later on. She knew what it was like to feel outcast. Draco Malfoy always had a way with that. He had been calling her a mudblood for as long as she could remember. She looked across to the Slytherin table. Malfoy was there, with his goons, Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy Parkinson was looking at him admirably. Hermione lost her appetite fast after seeing that. She had no clue how someone so arrogant, mean, and selfish could be worshiped. She looked Malfoy up and down. She had to admit, he had a nice body. His porcelain skin, cornflower hair, and piercing blue eyes were enthralling. Charming, even.  
  
"Mione? Mione, snap out of it love" said Ron shaking her.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You were staring at Malfoy. It bothered me.  
  
Harry, sensed a lovers quarrel, and decided that it was time to strike up a conversation.  
  
The rest of the feast was spent in silence for the three friends. They returned to the common room of Gryffendor tower, where Harry decided that it was time to figure out what brought Hermione to Ron. He couldn't help but be a little jealous. Hermione had become a great beauty that summer. He hadn't got to see either of them, because of Dumbledore's orders that he remain with the Dursleys.  
  
"So, how did you two decide you had to be together" Harry said trying to sound unaffected. Hermione smiled as she remembered the day in vivid detail.  
  
"Percy's Wedding" She said with a hint of a smile 


End file.
